robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Safehouse
Map Information Safehouse takes place in a hilly woodland area with a craftsman styled house as the focal point. The map is inspired by the CS:GO map, Safehouse, but has a different layout outside of the house. Tips and Tricks Safehouse is the most straight forward map of all of the maps. With an open spawn area and a closed house area, a skirmish is likely always happening on this map. *Most players will try to get as many kills as possible going through the main hallway and the kitchen. If you want to get the drop on them, go through one of the windows and flank. *The roof is a very strong vantage point, especially if the enemy is spawning in the lower spawns. If you get there, exploit it to it's fullest potential. *If you want to avoid the house in it's entirety, go to the walls and use the planks to flank the enemy. *The lower spawn is possibly the worst area to be in on this map. It is, quite literally, an uphill battle from there. Work with your team to push and regain the upper spawn, then turn the tables! *The stairs are a nice section to camp on if the enemy is spawning from the upper spawns. Since most of them will be looking down the hallway, pick off any unfortunate souls, then book it once you start getting shot at. *The large window on upper-spawn side of the house can be used to get the drop on anybody walking into the hallway. This is especially useful when you're on the Golden Knife. **Which is that, you're likely to have a hard time getting a kill on this map, unless the person you're chasing is inside the house. Use any of the flank routes mentioned above, and win! Trivia *The house was submitted in 2017 for Counter Blox's unreleased version of Demotion gamemode. **Developer, TCtully opened the studio file for it in a development stream, however the house only made the cut to the final map. *Inside DevRolve's vault, there is a text that reads “Scapter is not my dad”. *An Easter egg, Chicken or the Egg, can be seen inside a house. It is a reference to the 2019 Easter Egg Hunt event, titled Scrambled in Time. *The autumn variant is a re-color of the Safehouse map with falling leaves, orange and red colors that replace the greenery and wind noises that play occasionally. **The Halloween variant takes place at night, the map has a purple tint to it and the inside of the house is decorated with Halloween-themed items. ***The winter variant is a re-color of the Safehouse map but the map is covered in snow and the house is decorated with Christmas themed items. *There is an ambient noise in the map that sounds like a plane passing by. However, the plane cannot be seen in the sky. *This map has the most amount of variations, 5 times (Old version, revamped version, autumn version, Haunted House variation, and winter version.) *In VIP servers, the normal version is also called Safehouse-Green, the fall variant called Safehouse-Orange. Category:Maps